The Yellow Bug
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: <html><head></head>Emma's eyes widened. She figured that Regina would wait until they got back home and checked on Henry before settling into their room for the night. "In... my car?" Regina nodded. "But you hate this car, since I've known you, you've constantly referred to it as the worst car in the world!" Based on a prompt for Swan Queen car sex. Reviews highly appreciated!</html>


A lone street lamp flickered outside Storybrooke Town Hall. It was a cool autumn evening, the sky was dark with a bank of fog hovering over the horizon, and the crisp yellow and orange leaves scattered along the pavement as a gust of wind kicked them up.

Emma Swan's little yellow Volkswagen Beetle pulled around the corner, making a loud clunking noise as she parked it in front of the building. She flipped down the car mirror, giving herself a once over before Regina got in the car. Emma made sure to curl her blonde hair into those perfect, loose ringlets that Regina loved so much. Her lips were coated in a simple tinted lip balm (since the last time Emma picked Regina up from work and Regina bluntly told her that her lips were so dry it felt like kissing sandpaper, she all but ate her chapstick in preparation for tonight), and she was wearing her signature red jacket, a white tank top, and a pair of jeans that weren't too tight, but snug enough to hug the subtle curves of her hips and backside.

She pulled her mildly battered iPhone out of her jean pocket, and just as she did so, a text from Regina came through.

_Be outside in a minute, Emma. Want to see you so bad. ;)_

A tingling feeling ran through Emma's spine as she read it... Regina barely ever used a wink face when she texted Emma, but when she did, it could mean only one thing. Regina Mills was pretty damn horny. And Emma could never seem to resist that... not that there was much to resist when it came to Regina. The woman was pretty much the most irresistable thing on the entire planet.

Regina's heels clicked down the steps of Town Hall and over the sidewalk, crunching the leaves beneath her feet as she walked. She wore a gray blazer and matching skirt, with a black blouse beneath, and her legs were adorned with those black thigh high tights that drove Emma crazy. Her eyes were filled with firey arousal, a smirk spreading across her full, gorgeous lips. She opened the door to the rickety old bug, and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hello, my dear." she said in her low, sultry voice.

"Hey, Regina. So, you were excited to see me?" Emma asked, a teasing tone in her voice, knowing that when Regina was in the mood, she wasn't one for small talk.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, and you know why? Because I've had a stressful day, my body is so tense," she paused. "and I need you to fuck me _right now_."

Emma's eyes widened. She figured that Regina would wait until they got back home and checked on Henry before settling into their room for the night. "In... my car?" Regina nodded. "But you hate this car, since I've known you, you've constantly referred to it as the worst car in the world!"

Regina chuckled and leaned closer to Emma until her hot breath could be felt against Emma's lips. Her breath smelled like coffee and her lipstick. "The other option is to fuck me on the sidewalk, so make your choice."

Before Emma could respond, Regina captured her lips with her own, cupping the back of her head with a slender hand. Emma quickly reciprocated, kissing her back passionately as her hands made their way down to the buttons of Regina's blouse. She undid them hastily, but made sure not to pop any buttons off. She made that mistake before, and Regina really didn't like that. Emma's ass was sore for days afterwards. She slipped her blazer and blouse off her shoulders, and tossed them into the backseat, leaving Regina in just her simple black bra, skirt, stockings, and black heels. "You might wanna follow your clothes back there, if we're gonna have enough room for this."

Regina crawled between the two front seats, her ass completely visible under her skirt as she was bent over. The black lacy thong between her cheeks didn't leave much to the imagination. Emma couldn't help but slap her ass before she followed her into the back seat, and Regina let out a little yelp of surprise and pleasure as she collapsed onto the seat. Emma straddled Regina's lap as best as she could with the limited space, and reached her hands around her back to clumsily unclasp her bra. Regina's nipples were hardened from the cool air, and Emma was quick to fill her mouth with Regina's breast, kneading and twerking her other nipple with her free hand. She suckled at the peak of her nipple, and gently tugged it between her teeth. Regina's head fell back and she let out a soft gasp. Emma's mouth released her breast with a popping sound, a string of saliva surrounding her dark nipple. Her mouth moved lower, planting small kisses around the olive skin of her smooth, toned stomach.

"I swear to god Emma, if you don't get inside me now, I will fucking punish you later." Regina snarled. She wasn't the most patient girlfriend, especially when it came to sex. Emma pulled down the side zipper of her skirt, and Regina was quick to remove her thong and threw it to the front of the car where it landed on the steering wheel. Emma slid her hand between her legs, and gasped at how wet Regina was. _She had to have been touching herself in her office before this, _she thought. Her pussy was reddened with arousal and was quite literally dripping wet. Two of her fingers rubbed around her swollen clit, making circular motions and causing Regina to buck her hips towards her hand, and then she easily slid the same two fingers inside her tight wetness, and Regina set the pace as her hips began to move and roll against Emma's hand. Regina's head fell back as she groaned with pleasure, and then Emma heard a shriek.

"Fuck, god dammit!" Regina said sharply as her head bumped against the car window. Not letting it distract her from making Regina come, Emma curved her two fingers upwards to hit that spot that she knew Regina loved, and she rubbed her clit with her thumb. "Oh... fuck, Emma." Regina hissed, replacing Emma's thumb on her clit with her own fingers, rubbing herself frantically, just wanting to get off. "Yes,_ yes_." Regina's back arched, her moans and crys becoming higher and higher until she was almost screaming Emma's name, and she was coming, her walls contracting against Emma's still pumping fingers, and just like that, all the tension in her body disappeared as her body relaxed and went limp against the car door. She let out a pleasant sigh, her face a vision of pure ecstasy.

Emma was now the one who was almost uncontrollably aroused, knowing that it would only take seconds for her to get a release. She almost took matters into her own hands as she removed her jeans (which she quickly discovered was harder than it seemed in the tiny car... she was beginning to see why Regina hated it so much.) and boy short underwear.

She spread her lips with her left hand, working her clit and just as she moved her free hand to finger herself, she felt her arms being pinned behind her head. Regina's lips were curled into a dark grin, and she leaned in for another kiss, before moving her lips down to her neck, sucking and biting on the sensitive skin there that left shivers running up Emma's spine, and dark marks for her to discover the next morning. Still holding Emma's hands above her, she used her other hand and rammed three fingers inside her. Emma cried out immediately as the sudden entrance... Regina wasn't a gentle lover, and Emma loved it. Her fingers moved and twisted inside her, still suckling at her neck as Emma's moans got louder in Regina's ear. She was sure the car was going to tip over with all the rocking it was doing. All it took was about two minutes of Regina's fingers stroking her inner walls, and Emma came, screaming her lover's name over and over, Regina, Regina, Regina.

Once Emma had achieved the blissful after sex state, Regina finally withdrew her fingers, licking each one clean, slowly, looking Emma straight in the eye as she did so. Emma drew her in for another kiss, her arms wrapping around her neck. Regina glanced over at the time and gave Emma a quick nudge to let her know that they should probably be getting home. 11:43 PM. Henry was probably up playing his Playstation, surely one of those violent games that Emma had bought him and Regina disapproved highly of.

As they struggled to put their clothes back on, feet and elbows bumping various parts of the car, and Regina reached over the front seat to grab her panties off the wheel, she let out a chuckle.

"You know, I still fucking hate this car. Especially now with that stain you left on the back seat."


End file.
